


Banana Bread

by itssofiajean, strawberrylark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Best Friends, Café, Character Death, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Clothing, Dating, Dead People, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Falling In Love, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Money, Nightmares, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, POV Oikawa Tooru, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Requited Unrequited Love, Shopping, Song: Banana Bread (Cavetown), Swearing, Ties, Unrequited Love, banana bread
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssofiajean/pseuds/itssofiajean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylark/pseuds/strawberrylark
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa are soulmates, isn't it obvious? What could go wrong?(Iwaizumi focused chapters- itssofiajean)(Oikawa focused chapters- strawberrylark)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh hello! This is my first work on this platform so please be nice!

"Oikawa? Is that you?" Iwaizumi's voice rang through the surrounding area. It was dark, almost completely pitch black, and he was unable to see. "This isn't funny." He called out. Iwaizumi waited what felt like a couple minutes for a response. Nothing. An uneasy feeling beginning to build in his stomach, he took a small step forward. He wasn't quite sure where he was, but the ground was hard and smooth, similarly to a gym floor. The solidity of the floor giving Iwaizumi some reassurance, he began to walk forward at a quicker pace. The air surrounding him was cold, and there was no breeze. A shiver shot down Iwaizumi's spine. He didn't like this. 

"You little fucker I swear to god..." He whispered under his breath. "SHITTYKAWA. I SAID THIS ISN'T FUNNY." Iwaizumi stopped so he could cup his hand behind his ear. Still nothing. His eyes had somewhat adjusted to the light by this point, although it was still too dark to see anything that was further than about five feet in front of him. Looking down, he realized that what he was standing on was in fact a gym floor. Not only that, but it was Seijoh's gym floor. He sighed. At least he knew where he was now. He looked back up and slowly walked forward, hoping to hit some sort of wall to orient himself. Soon enough, his outstretched hand grazed something. His breath hitched, the unsteady feeling of the object startling him. He moved his hand around a little more, feeling for the mystery object, and hoping that it would help. Swirling his hands around aimlessly, they finally came in contact with the object. The net. Iwaizumi hadn't realized he was holding his breath, but he released it all with relief. Before Iwaizumi could think about the position of the net, or where he was, an echoing voice rang throughout the gym. 

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa's voice filled the surrounding air. "Iwa, are you there?" Iwaizumi smiled at the familiar voice. 

"Over here, where are you?" Iwaizumi called, relived to not be alone anymore. "I'm touching the net."

"Net?? What net?" Oikawa said. The voice seemed to be getting closer and closer to Iwaizumi. He considered letting go of his death grip on the volleyball net to try to walk towards Oikawa, but second guessed himself and decided that he would let Oikawa come to him, since he was in a grounded position. "Iwa?"

"The volleyball net, idiot. We're in the gym." Iwaizumi fell silent, listening for the scuffling steps of Oikawa moving closer to him. He waited a couple seconds, and still he heard nothing. "Oikawa, it's not that hard. Follow my voice." Iwaizumi groaned. He was met with silence. "Oikawa..?"

"I love you, Hajime." Iwaizumi's eye's widened. Oikawa never used his first name, or said 'I love you'.

"OIKAWA!!" He screamed, releasing his grip from the net in the darkness and running towards where he believed he had heard the voice. He could hear the squeaking of his volleyball shoes beneath his feet as he ran, his breath growing heavy as he ran faster and faster. He didn't remember the gym being this large. He soon realized that the air had grown thick and hot around him and it was getting harder and harder to continue. As he slowed, he felt one of his feet slightly drag and catch on the other foot. He went crashing to the floor. The last thing he saw was Oikawa standing over him, smiling sinisterly as his head hit the floor. 

And then it was dark.


	2. Iwaizumi

Iwaizumi's eyes shot open as he awoke, his fists clenched and his forehead beaded with sweat. He was breathing heavily and slightly shaking. He lay there for a moment, taking a minute to gain consciousness as one does in the morning. 

What the fuck kind of nightmare shit was that... Iwaizumi thought, pushing himself up into a sitting position on his bed. He groaned and rubbed his head. It felt like he really had hit the ground, and it wasn't just part of his freakish dream. He frowned, wiping the sweat from his forehead. His shades were only half drawn, so the morning light shone down into his room and illuminated half of his face. He hated that he never remembered to shut them completely. He looked towards his window and squinted, the brightness filling his pupils. 

"Aw fuck.." He mumbled, positioning his hand over his exposed eye to block the sun. He wasn't quite sure what the time was, but he could guess that it was around ten o'clock. That's when he usually woke up on a Saturday. He dropped his hand as he turned and swung his legs over the edge of his bed, holding himself up with an arm on either side. His frown grew as he stood up too quickly, his head throbbing. He paused before walking over to his desk on the opposite side of the room. He bent down and brushed aside the empty ice cream pint, old plastic wrapping for who-knows-what, and whatever the hell else was covering his desk. He wasn't the neatest person alive. His eyes scanned the table, landing on his phone. He picked it up and clicked the home button, hoping to check the time. Much to his dismay, it was dead. 

"Shit." He whispered. He didn't have much memory of the night before, only that he had stayed up way too late and stumbled into his bed (finally) at maybe three in the morning. He guessed he had just forgotten to plug it in before passing out. He dropped his arm to his side and threw his head back with a sigh, before moving his gaze back to his desk. 

Wear the fuck did I leave my charger? He thought, beginning to move things around on top of the table in hopes to find the end of the chord. Not spotting it, he dropped to his knees and grabbed the chord from where it was connected to the charging block in his wall. Pulling, the end of the chord came falling down from behind his desk, along with a couple wrappers and some sort of pen. He dropped his head with another long sigh.

"Hajime, sweets are you awake??" He heard his mother's voice echo from the kitchen. He cleared his throat before answering.

"Achm... Yeah, morning mum..." Iwaizumi quickly plugged in his phone and let it drop to the floor under his desk, as he stood up and made his way towards his door. 

"Come downstairs, I made your favorite! Agedashi tofu!" This made him smile. His mom wasn't around much, but when she was she didn't hesitate to spoil her little boy. 

"Okay mum! Coming!" He called, slipping on his polar bear slippers and hopping out of his room. He grabbed the banister as he rounded the corner and made his way down the steep flight of stairs. By the time he had reached the bottom, the smell of the tofu had wafted his way. He was drooling over it already. "Smells AMAZING." He said, turning left into the kitchen where his mom stood over the kitchen island. She put chopsticks in Iwaizumi's bowl and smiled, lifting it towards him. 

"Unlike your room." She said, handing Iwaizumi the bowl. "Did you do any of the cleaning that I asked you to do last night after school?" She made eye contact. Iwaizumi shrugged and happily took the bowl. 

"I put my clothes away." He mumbled between bites of tofu. "So you can actually see my floor." This raised a small laugh from his mother, who was gesturing for them to sit at the table together.

"That's great honey, thank you. Just make sure to get that done by the end of today, okay?" She pat his arm from across the table as he took another bite.

"Mhm." He nodded as he stuffed the last of the tofu into his mouth.

"Honey, slow down. You'll choke."

"Mhm." He said again, standing up and walking his bowl to the sink. "Thanks for the food." He dashed out of the kitchen and back upstairs. 

"I love-" His mom began, before Iwaizumi was already pounding up the stairs. she chuckled. "you."

Iwaizumi opened the door to his room, not bothering to shut it behind him as he bent down to see if his phone had charged enough to turn on yet. Thankfully, he hit the home button and the screen lit up. 1 text. 3 snapchats, most likely the annoying 'streaks' that everyone keeps sending him. He typed in his password as he shifted around to be criss-crossed on the floor, the lock screen dissipating and his apps appearing before him.

iMessage. From Shit Head. 4:03 am.

{Shit Head} do you ever think that maybe Kageyama could pass for the grinch cause i think that they have similar personality types

{Shit Head} like cmon they both have hearts that are 5 sizes too small or whtvr

iMessage. From Shit Head. 6:38 am.

{Shit Head} IWA

{Shit Head} IWA I FORGOT TO SLEEP

10:49 am.

{Iwaizumi} fuck you

Iwaizumi giggled. He kind of licked to bully Oikawa. Not in a serious way, of course.

{Shit Head} well that was vulgar

{Iwaizumi} shit

{Shit Head} fine fine okay moving on- i didn't sleep last night :D

{Iwaizumi} .

{Iwaizumi} idiot.

{Shit Head} it's not my faaauulltttt these girls kept me up all night asking me to play 20 questions or truth or dare or somethinggg

Iwaizumi tensed up. It's not that he didn't like that Oikawa got lot's of attention from the ladies or anything. Or.. Did it bother him?

{Iwaizumi} that is your fault. meet you @ the caf in 30. gonna shower.

{Shit Head} see you soon ;3 <3

Iwaizumi shut his phone off and went to grab a towel.


	3. Oikawa

Oikawa was really starting to wish that he’d slept last night.

Well, it wasn’t his fault that those girls had kept snapping him. 

{Yui} oi-senpai, wanna play truth or dare? (≧∀≦)

{Oikawa} who am i to say no? ;33

{Ichika} oi-chan lets play 20 questions plss cmon

{Oikawa} ok bet

He’d leave them on opened whenever their questions got a bit too personal. What’s your biggest fear, Oi-chan? Have you ever been in love? Is there someone that you have your eye on right now? Yeah, right. He wasn’t about to tell a cute fangirl his whole life story over Snap.

Oikawa glanced at his phone. 11:14. Iwa was late. Oikawa blew on his cup of citrus yuzu and tried to keep from tapping his foot against his chair. He didn’t want to draw attention before Iwaizumi got there. Already, he could see the girl behind the counter giving him a strange look: a lonely boy, sitting at a table by himself for nearly twenty minutes. It was almost embarrassing.

The chime of a bell signaled the door opening. Oikawa let out a sigh of relief when Iwaizumi breezed into the cafe that they’d dubbed “The Caf.” He shook off his jacket and fell into the chair opposite Oikawa.

“You’re late, Iwa-chan. Don’t tell me you were up all night talking to some starry-eyed fans too, eh?” This earned him a glare, which only made Oikawa’s smile bigger. “Tell me it wasn’t a darling brunette named Ichika. I can’t have you taking my fanclub away from me.”

Iwaizumi huffed and Oikawa gave him a fake pout. “Shut up, Shittykawa. I just stayed up too late. And had a bit of a nightmare.”

Oikawa cocked his head. “A bad dream? You didn’t wet the bed, did you?”

“Ha. Maybe I should have been even later.” A pause. “Actually, you were in the dream.”

The girl behind the counter appeared next to them, giving Oikawa a beat to think about what Iwa had just said. He’d had a dream about Oikawa? Well, nightmare. Potato, potato. Still, that-

“Hey, stupid. Pay attention for once.” Oikawa glanced up. The girl and Iwaizumi were staring at him expectantly. “You ordering, or…?”

He shook his head. “I already have my tea.”

The girl smiled, politely if a little bit annoyed, and walked away. Oikawa looked back at Iwaizumi. “So… you’re dreaming about me now, huh?” He batted his eyelashes. “Tell me that I was the good part of the dream, sweetie.”

Iwaizumi coughed. “Actually, you were pretty scary. It was weird. Kinda fucked.”

For some reason, Oikawa felt a pang. He didn’t know how to feel about the fact that his closest friend was having nightmares about him. Was Iwa subconsciously scared of him or something? He forced the thought away. He needed to stop over-analyzing everything his friend said.

“So, let’s get down to business.”


	4. Iwaizumi

Iwaizumi smirked. "Business? Really" He saw Oikawa adjust his posture, like he was trying to prove to himself that what he just said was a viable way to begin a conversation about their plans for the day. Oikawa did that a lot, and Iwaizumi seemed to be noticing it more often. He told himself it was because he cared about his friends, and he was observant or something like that. Although, Shinji told him that he "observed" Oikawa frequently more than his other friends. Which was true. Iwaizumi didn't even know Shinji's favorite color.

"Yes, business." Oikawa crossed his arms and took a sip of his tea as Iwaizumi leaned back and loosened his tie. Oikawa told him that ties 'suited him' once, and he started wearing them more often ever since then. " I need to go shopping." Iwaizumi moved his gaze back to Oikawa. He was smiling now, shopping did that to him. Did he really need even MORE clothing, though? Oikawa had a tendency to spend too much money on clothes that he would only end up wearing once or twice. 

"I'll just end up carrying your bags again. Like always." Iwaizumi said, as Oikawa scoffed as the waitress approached their table.

"You would no-" Iwaizumi looked up to the waitress as he reached out his hand towards Oikawa with a 'shh' motion. Iwaizumi smiled at Oikawa, he knew that would bother him.

"Hi, Yes-" Iwaizumi turned to the waitress. 

"One frozen mocha with a shot of expresso?" She picked up the drink from the tray she was holding and set it down next to Iwaizumi on the table. Iwaizumi nodded, flashing her a quick smile as thanks. "Well, you two love birds enjoy!" she said, turning back towards the counter. Iwaizumi's smile faded quickly as his gaze shot to Oikawa, then back to the waitress. 

"Oh, we're not actually-" He looked down as Oikawa grabbed his arm, which was still outstretched towards him. He looked down at Oikawa's hand and back up to his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Just leave it." Oikawa whispered. Iwaizumi glanced back at the waitress who was now back behind the counter, taking orders. "Iwa." He turned back to Oikawa, who was now smiling. "You'd be lucky to be dating me, why do you want to correct her?" Iwaizumi flashed a small, awkward smile.

"Ha... Yeah.. Okay?" He took his arm back quickly, which he had just realized was still being gripped by Oikawa. 

"What's wrong Iwa-chan? You're blushing!" Oikawa sat back and laughed. Iwaizumi's cheeks just kept getting warmer and more red. He didn't know why, obviously he didn't have feelings for Oikawa. Stuck up, self centered, talented, strong, beautiful Oikawa... His eyes widened. Shit.

"I- Nothing." Iwaizumi stood up with a little too much force, knocking his chair over with a crash. "Shit..." He mumbled. Everyone in the café was staring at him. He lifted up his hand in a small wave as he crouched to pick up the chair. "Sorry!" He yelled as he turned and grabbed the chair. Oikawa bent forward, looking down at Iwaizumi with concern. 

"Iwa? You okay?" Iwaizumi grumbled.

"Fine. Grab your tea lets get out of here." Oikawa blushed. Iwaizumi stuttered. "I- I mean, not like... Like to the mall. Lets get out of here... To the mall. Go to the mall." He smacked his forehead with his hand, facing away from Oikawa so he couldn't see before lifting his chair up into a normal position. "Let's go." He grabbed his cup and hurried towards the door, Oikawa rushing to gather his things and running after him. 

"IWA!" He dropped his 'satchel' as he liked to call it. His purse. "WAIT! IWA-CHAN!" Oikawa finally stumbled out the door after him.


	5. Oikawa

What was wrong with Iwaizumi?

Oikawa had only been teasing about the whole dating thing, but maybe he’d gone too far. Unless… no, that was impossible. As much as it hurt Oikawa to admit it, there was no way Iwaizumi was into him. That man was straighter than a ruler, and even if he wasn’t, he and Oikawa wouldn’t be the right match anyways.

That didn’t keep it from stinging a bit.

Not that Oikawa had feelings for Iwa or anything. Sure, his co-captain wasn’t exactly hard on the eyes, and Oikawa might have had a few rather confusing dreams— no. He would not let himself get a thing for his closest friend. He wouldn’t ruin things with the one person he counted on more than anything.

Oikawa made sure not to tease Iwaizumi more after they’d climbed into his car. It was dead silent until Iwa turned on the radio to some peppy pop tune. Oikawa nodded his head along to the beat, trying to ignore the fact that Iwa-chan was obviously trying to find the right words to say something.

“Sorry about that back there,” Oikawa said before he could say anything. “I forgot how rigid you were. Too busy with school and sports to talk about romance. You’re no fun.”

Iwa scowled at this, but he relaxed into his car seat. That was a relief. Oikawa had successfully fixed the tension lingering between them.

Things were once again how they should be.

As they pulled into the mall parking lot, Iwaizumi shot Oikawa a glance. “So, what are you even looking to get today?” Oikawa just shrugged, winking. You never know what you’ll find at the mall.

They wandered around the stores for a bit. Oikawa occasionally tried items on, but he was trying not to spend too much this time. They were in their fourth store and he’d only picked up a sweater and a new pair of socks.

Iwa was looking at his phone while Oikawa browsed the racks. “Hey, Iwa-chan!” His reading was interrupted by the sound of Oikawa finding something he liked.

Oikawa held up a silver tie. “Check it out,” he said, holding it up next to Iwa’s face. “Just as I thought: it really brings out the grey in your eyes!” At this, Iwaizumi’s ears turned red. “C’mon, try it on.”

After a couple minutes of persuading, Oikawa ended up face to face with Iwaizumi, trying to remember how to tie a nice tie knot. This part goes over and… that bit wraps around, right? Whatever you do, don’t think about how close Iwa-chan is. He took a deep breath, stepped back, and admired his handiwork.

“Woah,” he breathed.


	6. Iwaizumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter- panic attack

Iwaizumi looked down.

"Shut up, It's just like all the other ties you made me get..." He could feel his cheeks getting hot. It was just a tie. Though, the tie that Oikawa had given him for Christmas the year before was also 'just a tie', and he kept it in a special box on one of his shelves, making sure not to wrinkle it or stain it in any way. He didn't know exactly what it was about Oikawa that made him so special to Iwaizumi. Normally, he couldn't stand people like him. slight superiority complex, sarcastic, really fucking annoying. Maybe it was the fact that he'd grown up with him? They'd spent so many hours wandering through the forest behind Oikawa's house, and playing in the creek next to Iwaizumi's. Maybe it was because Oikawa was the only one who was really there for him when his dad got sick. Iwaizumi had missed about eight weeks of school when his dad was sent to the hospital, and every day Oikawa would knock on his door with his homework (partially done for him already) and some agedashi tofu. Every day... Sometimes he would even make the 42 minute trek over to the hospital from their middle school just to give Iwaizumi a hug. Although Oikawa could be full of himself or even selfish, he always cared enough about Iwaizumi to make sure that he was okay. Especially when his dad finally passed. Oikawa even skipped school to go sit by the creek with Iwaizumi that day. Oikawa on his left and his dad's headstone on the right. 

"Iwaizumi Hajime, that tie is to you as fondant is to a cake." Oikawa stepped back and lifted his hand to rest under his chin, as he seemed to study the placement of the tie.

"I understand that you're practicing your reading comprehension right now but do you really have to use it while we're shopping?" Iwaizumi questioned, getting a little squeamish as Oikawa continued to observe him. Soon enough, Oikawa moved close again swiftly, grabbing Iwaizumi's tie and adjusting it to be slightly tighter. Iwaizumi could feel his cheeks warming further and was praying that Oikawa wouldn't notice their very apparent shade of red. "Oikawa, its fine. You don't need to-"

"Upupupah." Oikawa lifted his finger to Iwaizumi's mouth. "Shh. Let the master work." Iwaizumi's eyes widened, and he fell silent. "Hmm..." Oikawa looked skeptically at Iwaizumi's khaki pants, and back up to his eyes. "You've really learned nothing from being friends with me, have you." Oikawa shrugged. "No matter, we'll just have to find you an outfit to match this fabulous tie. Iwaizumi shot Oikawa a worried look.

"Are..." He looked down at his pocket, which held his wallet. Unlike Oikawa, he didn't make much money. "Are you sure?" Oikawa's gaze flashed to Iwaizumi's pocket. 

"Oh don't worry about it Iwa-chan. Consider this on me." Oikawa smiled warmly, grabbing iwaizumi's hand and patting it softly a couple times. "Now come along, to the button up section. We'll start you off with a nice white button up." He took Iwaizumi's hand and pulled him away from the table covered in multi-colored ties. 

They made their way over to a small rack of white button ups, or rather Oikawa dragged Iwaizumi. Oikawa spent about ten minutes analyzing every shirt's color, cut, and 'aura' as Oikawa labeled it. None of this made any sense to Iwaizumi- if he was being honest all of the shirts that Oikawa was poking and prodding and holding up next to him looked exactly the same. He trusted Oikawa when it came to clothing though, so he relaxed a bit and let it happen. 

After what felt like eternity to Iwaizumi, a cheerful 'AHA!' startled him back to reality. 

"Yes! Iwa-chan, darling, this is THE ONE." Iwaizumi looked over at the collared shirt that Oikawa held in his hand. To him, once again, it looked like every other white shirt on the rack. 

"Looks great, Oikawa. Thank you" He smirked and took the shirt from Oikawa's hands. "I'll go try it on in the dressing room. You can wait here or wait outside the stall on that bench if you'd like." Iwaizumi said, gesturing and looking over to his right to the small metal bench that sat next to a stall separated from the store by a white door. 

"Okay!" Oikawa smiled, clapping his hands. "Go, go go!" He said, giddily. "Hury!" He put his hands on Iwaizumi's back and started pushing him towards the stall.

"Woah woah woah, okay! Calm down! I'm going!" Iwaizumi laughed as Oikawa rolled his eyes. "I'll be right out." And with that, he opened the door and stepped into the stall.

It was a nice stall, figures. They were in one of Oikawa's favorite designer stores. Iwaizumi set his jacket down on the small circular stool in the corner of the room, and put his drink down on top of it. 

"How's it going, Iwa-chan?" He heard Oikawa impatiently waiting outside of the door. He smiled, turning around and leaning towards the door. 

"Calm down, I haven't even taken my shirt off yet. Be patient." He laughed quietly as he practically heard Oikawa cross his arms and roll his eyes from inside the stall. He shook his head and turned back towards the mirror, crossing his arms and grabbing either side of the bottom of his t-shirt. He lift it up and over his head in one swift motion, throwing it onto one of the hooks hanging on the wall. Iwaizumi grabbed the collared shirt, throwing it over his arms and buttoning it up down the middle. He lifted his head and looked at himself in the mirror. He had never really been one to wallow in self hatred, but he didn't preach self love either. Although, he did like the shirt. Even if it was a bit too small and fit his arm muscles tightly.

"Iwa-chaaan, how much longer do I have to WAIT?" Oikawa whined. "That's it. I'm coming in." Iwaizumi whipped his head around as the door opened, and Oikawa rushed in. "How's it loo-" Oikawa stopped, his eyes fixated on Iwa's arms. 

Iwaizumi followed Oikawa'a gaze to his arms. "Oh-" he rushed to put his arms behind his back. "It's a little small." He smiled nervously. "But I do like it! A lot more than I thought I would, admittedly.." He stumbled over his words a bit. Oikawa... fixated by his arms? He knew that look all too well. That's the look that Oikawa gave to freshly baked milk bread, or a perfect receive. "...Oikawa?" He looked up at Oikawa's eyes.

"I-" Oikawa looked down and shook his head gently before looking back up and meeting Iwaizumi's gaze. "You look amazing.." He whispered, slowly reaching his hand out to gently graze iwaizumi's cheek. Iwaizumi's heart stopped. Was Oikawa... What was he doing? Was he... No, no he couldn't be. They kept their eyes locked for what felt to have lasted hours. Iwaizumi's chest tightened and his breath grew faster. Oikawa slowly looked down at Iwaizumi's lips. No no no, Oikawa couldn't be... Iwaizumi felt his head get lighter and lighter and his chest seamed to empty of air. His vision started to go in and out. He had to get out. Fast.

"Oikawa go."

"I- Iwa, are you-"

"I SAID GO." Iwaizumi gently pushed Oikawa out of the dressing room and rushed to unbutton and remove the shirt. He threw it on the ground next to him, rushing to put his t-shirt back on. 

"No, no no no no..." He mumbled. "Not here, god, PLEASE, anywhere but here.." slowly he felt the weight grow and grow on his shoulders. "Fuck." Slowly he slid down the wall of the dressing stall that held the mirror, finally coming to a rest with his knees up to his chest on the ground. he lifted one of his hands up to his head, as if it would do anything. The pounding started. His vision continued to get spotty and the room began to spin.

"IWA?" Oikawa. "IWAIZUMI HAJIME ARE YOU OKAY?" Oikawa.

Oikawa.

"IWAIZUMI, PLEASE LET ME IN. UNLOCK THE DOOR."

Oikawa..

His breath slowed and the room went dark.


End file.
